1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data saving method, and more particularly to a data saving method for a portable device via a third party.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth in the usage of the mobile device, the smart phone has become more and more popular as it combines the functions of the mobile phone and the personal digital assistant (PDA). The consumers rely on the smart phone, which stores large data therein. Once the smart phone is damaged, the data stored in the smart phone may not to be retrieved and this may cause inconvenience to the consumer. Therefore, demand for backing up data of the portable device, such as the smart phone has increased, leading to problems concerning backing up of data of the portable device. One solution is to directly connect the portable device to a computer or data storage device and store data therein. However, this solution is not convenient for a user.